La mere de Lucky Luke
by Karimslover
Summary: Lucky Luke helps a travelling caravan on its way to Nevada. Along the way the Lonesome cowboy must once again round up the Daltons and stop a family feud before it breaks into an all out war. Just another normal day for the man who shoots faster than his own shadow, but is Luke ready to come face to face with his mother?
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed down on the western plain as Lucky Luke helped the caravan of missionaries move across the Nevada dessert.

Luke had been in Utah when a man named Brigham Young recognized the lonesome cowboy and asked for Luke's assistance to help move his people to the town of Las Vegas.

Luke agreed not wanting the caravan to get lost in the vast Mojave dessert.

"Why couldn't have we been found by a caravan going to Florida? This heat is unbelievably unbearable"! Jolly Jumper whinnied.

Luke noticed his friends discomfort and patted Jolly on the head.

"Don't worry old pal once we get to Vegas you can take a nice long dip in the oasis". Luke said assuringly.

A fancy carriage passed by Luke catching him off guard. Luke approached Brigham who was looking at a map trying to figure out just how long it would be before the caravan reached the town.

"Hey Brigham"! Luke said trying to get the missionary's leader's attention. The man looked up a little exhausted but managed to smile.

"Mr. Luke thanks again for helping us. If it wasn't for you we'd be over cooked by now." Brigham said.

"No problem, I just want to know what's with the fancy wagon being in with a group of missionaries"? Luke asked.

Brigham looked to the carriage in question.

The carriage looked like a Wells Fargo wagon but was painted black with gold painted trimmings. On the door was an insignia of a shield split into four, each piece with its own mark: A diamond, heart, club, and spade. A giant "K" placed in the middle of the shield. The passengers inside couldn't be seen as they were hidden behind a dark green curtain.

Brigham looked back at Luke with a grin. "Those are the Kingery siblings. Their sister is a big supporter of ours and when she found out we were moving to Nevada her and her older brothers decided to join us". Brigham explained.

When the caravan finally reached Las Vegas everyone including the horses jumped into the nearby oasis. Luke stood underneath a shady tree watching the exhausted travelers enjoy the water.

Then Luke spotted a sweaty messenger heading his way.

"Message for Mr. Luke". The messenger said while panting heavily.

Luke took the letter from the messenger and gave the courier a tip. The messenger gave a quick thank you before darting off to the oasis.

Luke opened the letter.

From the Nevada State Penitentiary

Dear Mr. Luke,

We regret to inform you that the Daltons have escaped prison sometime last night. Witnesses claim to have last seen them in the Mojave desert and around the Las Vegas area. Your assistance in their capture would be greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Director Peabody

P.S. We have sent Rantanplan to help aid in your search.

Luke read the letter. He saw the part about Rantanplan but the hound was nowhere in sight. That was until Luke notice sand being kicked into the air. Upon closer inspection he found the dog attempting to swim through the sand.

"This water is nice and refreshing"! Rantanplan said as he continued to toss around in the sand dune.

"Let's go Rantanplan we need to catch the Daltons". Luke said

Rantanplan began following not knowing why but was sure that whatever the cowboy and horse were about to do would be interesting.

"And here I thought the dessert couldn't get any duller". Jolly mumbled to himself.

Luke approached Brigham.

"I have to go round up the Daltons. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. I'll return to help out with the cattle and starting on the adobe." Luke said

"Oh thank you Mr. Luke. We're going to rest for a little while before we get started. We'll be starting on the crops and finding a water source first so don't feel like you have to rush." Brigham responded.

Luke nodded in approval then got on Jolly Jumper and headed off into the dessert.

After some time had passed Brigham and his people were ready to start.

"We should start on the adobe first we'll be needing shelter from the cold dessert night and the local wildlife". Came a voice.

Brigham turned around to see the second eldest Kingery sibling Robert stand before him.

Robert was a slim framed man with black slick backed hair with a few gray hairs and handlebar mustache. His clothing was that of a man of high standing even including a top hat and cane.

He approached Brigham. Robert's steps kept in rhythm with each tap of the cane. His eyes concentrated on the man in front of him.

Brigham immediately felt intimidated by the taller man. Robert's posture made Brigham feel small and inferior. Soon Robert stood before the man, his shadow overcasting Brigham.

After a few seconds Brigham finally managed to speak up.

"B...but we were going to wait until Luke got back". Brigham protested.

"I'm sure Mr. Luke will understand". Robert responded.

"And your sure building the adobe first is a good idea"? Brigham asked.

"As the founder of a soon to be well known architect company I can assure you Mr. Brigham that focusing on the adobe first would be a great investment for you and your followers". Robert assured.

"B..Bu ..But what about the food, water, and livestock? The supplies we have left over will probably last us a month at the most!" Brigham protested.

Robert Kingery seemed to have taken Brigham's concern into consideration. Robert stood there in deep thought before speaking.

"How about this you put me and my siblings in charge and each of us will take care of an individual task that way all of the projects should be finished around the same time. Does that sound like a good deal"? Robert asked offering his hand in agreement.

Brigham looked at Robert Kingery's hand in hesitation, not knowing what to do.

Finally with as much bravery as he could muster Brigham reached out and shook Robert's hand.

"D..Deal". Brigham said shakily.

Moments later Robert notified his siblings about the arrangements he had made with Brigham and asked all of them to meet up in a makeshift tent to discuss what needed to be done and which sibling would handle one of main task Brigham was concerned with.

First to arrive was Tony the eldest sibling. He wore a fancy brown suit but lacked the top hat and cane. He had light brown hair with a scruffy beard bearing a strip of gray running through it. Next to arrive was Ace the youngest male of the group and the second youngest out of the siblings. His hair was jet black with hardly any gray and appeared shaggy and untamed. Ace had a few prickles of black hair on the upper part of his lip while a thin slice of beard adorned his chin. One wouldn't be able to tell that Ace was of high standing from the clothes he wore. They were average workman's clothes like that of a railroad worker minus the soot.

Robert looked around and notice they were one sibling short.

"Where is Robin"? Robert asked.

"She's in one of her moods but she will be with us shortly". Ace answered.

"Again? She needs to get over it! It's been a few decades since the incident she needs to move on"! Tony complained.

"That's enough Tony"! Robert roared.

Just then the sound of the tent flap opening caught the trio's attention and they fell silent.

A woman had entered the tent. She was wearing a pale pink dressed laced with black ruffles and laces with pink roses made of fabric adorning the center of the chest and the left and right side of the lower portion of the dress. She wore a bonnet of the same fashion. The only part of her that was exposed was her face. She had the face of a porcelain doll if they had the ability to age and in a graceful manner. Her eyes were red and puffy a sign that the woman had been crying before her entrance.

"Robin". Robert said quickly rushing to his sister's side.

He helped Robin to a chair.

"Now that everyone is here shall we get down to business"? Tony asked.

"Yes, now would be a good time. Are you feeling well enough for this Robin"? Ace asked.

Robin did not look up to her brother but she responded with a nod in agreement.

The siblings began their meeting by first discussing who would take care of the adobe. Robert quickly chose this task with plans of even expanding the adobe and adding other buildings and possibly creating a settlement. Tony agreed to tending to the cattle, he even suggested expanding a nearby railroad to reach the settlement. Ace looked like he was about to speak up but changed his mind. Ace was given the task to manage the water while Robin was left to care for the crops.

"Are you okay with handling the food Robin"? Robert asked.

Again Robin only gave a nod.

"Well I'm not okay with any of this." Ace interrupted.

Robert and Tony looked at their youngest brother in surprise before Tony got upset.

"Why not"?! Tony bellowed.

"Because of this"! Ace responded as he pulled out an arrowhead.

"I found this while we were resting at the oasis. This land belongs to the native Paiute tribe we have no business being here! Ace continued.

"Then why didn't they confront us when we arrived"? Tony asked.

"We probably scared them off in our mad dash to escape from the heat, but it won't be long before they return to evict us off their land". Ace responded.

"Then will chase them off simple as that". Tony retorted.

Ace gave Tony a look of shock and disgust.

"That'll just cause more conflict! Do you want to start a war? Haven't the Paiute tribe been through enough?" Ace yelled.

Things went downhill from there. Ace and Tony kept arguing about the Paiutes later followed by Robert joining the argument once he found out Tony's plan for the railroad would run right through the area Robert had planned to build the settlement. Soon all three of the brothers were arguing with each other over the territory and what to do with it. At one point one of the brothers had asked for Robin's input. Barley above a whisper Robin agreed with Ace about leaving the land to the Paiutes but her response had seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

The three Kingery's stood around the table each ready to pounce on the other until Robert thought of something.

"Since we seem to all be in a disagreement how about this." Robert said as he took a quill with ink and on the map he used the ink to split the area into four.

"Each one of us will control a piece of territory. Ace since you're so fond of the Paiutes you can have the land closest to their territory." Robert said.

"This is ridiculous". Ace said.

He was about to leave before he turned back to face Robin.

"If you need anything sister you are more than welcomed in my territory. I'll be helping the Paiutes so I'll let them know you're my guest". Ace said.

He gave his older brothers a stern look before finally leaving.

"Now that we got that settled. Robin dear you'll be given the territory closest to the creek" Robert said as he marked down Robin's area with a heart.

"The next area contains the town of Las Vegas. Tony I know you have an interest in this area as I so we will see who gets this section through a coin toss". Robert said.

"Sounds fair enough". Tony replied.

The brothers decided to place Robin as the judge. She took out a quarter and flipped it in the air. Tony had called out tails while Robert called heads. With grace Robin caught the coin in the palm of her hand.

"Heads, Robert wins". Robin said.

Tony looked upset at the news but managed to calm himself down. He shook Robert's hand in congratulations before leaving.

Once the rest of the group had found out about the Kingery's split up they began arguing with one another. Each had their own opinion on which Kingery was right. Some agreed with Ace feeling like they should return to Utah and leave the land to the Paiutes. Others agreed with Robert wanting to settle down and make a town of their own. A few agreed with Tony on expanding the railroad thus creating more jobs. The rest of the group consisted of family's and they felt like Robin not wanting to get caught up in the disagreement.

Brigham seeing his people bicker and argue tried to step in and stop the fighting.

"Please everyone listen to me we don't have to fight! We can all come together and fix all of this. Please think about what you are doing"! Brigham begged.

The crowd just ignored Brigham as they passed by him and headed in the direction of the Kingery of their choice.

"Can't you see this will end in war? We can prevent this if we all just stop and stick to the original plan" Brigham cried out.

The crowd continued to ignore their former leader until he was left alone.

The next few days became chaotic as the groups gathered with their respected leader and began to build their own settlements.

Ace had managed to make peace with the Paiutes and had started drawing up plans on how to get the other groups off the land. Tony had his people construct a steel refinery to start production on the materials needed for the railroad. Robert had entered the town of Las Vegas and started to buy off the town as well as win the rest of the town in a card game against the mayor. Under Robert's rule he expanded Vegas's casino business and expand the territory until it reached the end of his borders. Robin's settlement had become a neutral zone providing food and water to the other settlements as long as they behaved when they entered her borders. For the most part Robin had stuck with Brigham original idea with the adobe. The extras she added were individual housing and larger areas for food, water, and livestock.

Although the settlements were making great progress not everything was fine within the territories. Ace and the Paiutes would stage raids on Tony and Robert's territory trying to force the others to leave while Robert and Tony would open fire on Ace and the other brother. Robin seemed to be the only one spared from the attacks, but her people were on edge whenever someone from one of the other territories stopped by for supplies. It didn't take long for all of the territories to be on edge wondering when the other was going to do something.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the territories the Dalton brothers had managed to escape the Mojave desert but had managed to attract the attention of Rantanplan who was currently pursuing them.

"Hey Joe when are we gonna stop running? I'm getting hungry and it's very warm out here". Averell said.

"Quite Averell! We're still being followed by that dumb dog and I'm sure Lucky Luke isn't that far behind. Once we get that mutt off our trail we'll rob a nearby general store for some supper". Joe said.

"Oh goodie! I hope they have canned potato stew as good as the one back at the penitentiary". Averell said happily.

The four brothers continued their escape running towards any nearby settlement they could find. As they ran Jack noticed a wooden sign that had nothing but a black spade painted on it.

"Hey Joe did you see that sign back there"? Jack asked.

"Yeah what of it"? Joe replied.

"Isn't it weird that all it had on it was a spade? What could it mean"? Jack asked.

"That is weird". William said in agreement.

"It's probably an indicator for a casino which means were getting close to civilization"! Joe said excitedly he had enough of the dessert for several lifetimes.

"If not at least we can get something to eat there". Averell said.

"Averell shut up". Joe said in annoyance.

From behind Joe could hear some sort of shouting.

"Averell I thought I told you to clam it"! Joe yelled.

"But Joe it wasn't me, it was those Indians". Averell replied.

Joe looked further behind the group to see a group of Paiutes perusing them.

"Indians"! Joe yelled.

The Daltons quickly bolted trying to get as far away from the Paiutes as physically possible. The brothers soon passed by another sign except this one contained a black club on it. Once the Paiutes saw the sign they quickly stopped in their tracks.

"Huh? They stopped chasing us"? Joe said in confusion.

The Daltons were only able to pause for a second before a loud train whistle caught their attention. The brothers had ended up on a train track with a locomotive heading their way. The Daltons quickly jumped off the tracks just in the nick of time as the train came barreling through just seconds later.

"Let's get out of here"! Joe yelled.

The Daltons ran through a nearby steel factory doing their best to avoid tripping over steel girts and avoiding running into the metal chains that hung from the ceiling. Once they managed to exit the factory the Daltons once again picked up their pace but not before seeing another sign this time though it had a red diamond.

"What is with these things"! Joe yelled now agitated at their predicament.

The area the Daltons found themselves in was a town. Seeing this, the brothers finally slowed down relieved at the chance to rest.

"What on earth is going on here"? Jack questioned.

"I don't know and I don't care, for now let's rest up and then we'll grab ourselves some guns and rob a few stores for supplies before heading out again". Joe said.

A man nearby notice the four and walked up to them.

"Hey aren't you four the notorious Dalton gang"? The man asked.

"Yeah what's it to you"? Joe said in annoyance.

The man gave a sly smirk before signaling a larger group of men to join him.

"Turns out Robert Kingery put a pretty penny on your boy's heads". The man said as he pulled out a wanted poster for the Daltons.

The four brothers starred in amazement at their wanted poster. Their bounties had nearly tripled its original amount.

"Why does Mr. Kingery want us? Usually no one wants anything to do with us until we've done something bad". Averell said.

(Gasp) "Did we do something bad already"? Averell asked.

"Averell"! His brothers hissed lowly.

The men around them chuckled.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Robert wants you four so he can prosecute the lot of you then hang you just so he can brag that he was the man who brought down the Dalton gang". The man said.

"Hanged"! The Daltons shouted shaking where they stood.

"Yup, now stay nice and still and we'll make this easy for..." The man paused noticing the Daltons had dashed off.

"After them"! The man yelled.

The Daltons ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Joe was having trouble keeping pace and had to put in extra strength in order to keep up with his brothers.

The brothers only stopped when they noticed another sign up ahead with a red heart painted on it.

"Another one? What is with these stupid signs"! Joe shouted as he grabbed the sign and tried to yank it out of the ground.

"Calm down Joe". Said Jack.

"Calm down Joe". Said William.

Joe took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Okay I'm calm, Averell are those guys still after us"? Joe asked.

"No, but this nice lady made me a sweater out of rope". Averell replied.

Joe looked up to see that his younger brother had been tied up by a woman who was only a foot away.

The older woman was of African descent and had her curly pepper hair tied in a pony tale. She wore what appeared to be a military uniform with white pants and a dark blue jacket with golden yellow buttons.

"You three stay there". The mystery woman said in a cold stern voice.

The remaining three brothers did as the woman asked. There was something about her that made the Dalton's fear the woman.

The stranger quickly tied the others up then dragged them into the settlement that had only been identified by a red heart.

As they entered the settlement the Daltons noticed that its people consisted mostly of families all of whom were currently hiding in their makeshift homes trying to stay out of sight from the Daltons.

"So what are you gonna do with us"? Joe asked the mystery woman.

She glanced back at Joe before returning her focus forward.

"That ain't for me to decide. Robin Kingery runs this part of town so she'll more than likely be deciding your fates". The woman replied.

The mystery woman could feel the Daltons tension through the rope.

"Quit your quivering, Mrs. Kingery ain't an executor at the worse she'll have you four booked in prison". The woman replied.

At that news all four of the brothers gave a big sigh in relief.

Up ahead was a modest two story 1800's house with a covered porch big enough to be a sitting area.

"We're here; please wipe your feet before entering". The woman said.

The Daltons did as they were told and entered the house. They made it to an engraved wooden door on the second floor before the woman paused.

"Now I must advise you that Mrs. Kingery hasn't been in the best of moods as of late. Although she poses no threat to you if I hear you four causing her any distress I will toss you back into Robert's territory. Understand"? The woman said.

"Yes mam"! The Daltons replied as they remembered that Robert Kingery wanted them hanged.

The woman knocked on the door.

"Robin are you in? I found the Dalton gang trespassing in your territory". The woman said.

There was a pregnant pause before a soft voice from the other side of the door spoke up.

"I'm here Renee, please let them in". The voice said.

The mystery woman now identified as Renee opened the door and ushered the brothers inside. Once inside Renee closed the door behind them causing the brothers to jump.

In front of them was Robin, this time without her bonnet. Robin's bun was loose leaving strands of her black hair hanging out as well as a streak of gray. Robin sat behind a beautiful oak desk her eyes facing downward.

Once she noticed the Daltons Robin quickly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes before addressing the brothers.

"Sorry for the mess everything around here has been quite chaotic since the split up, please have a seat". Robin said.

The Daltons sat on the fancy couch that lay in front of Robin's desk. The brothers gave a look of confusion and concern to one another.

"I don't know about this Joe, this gal looks like she is about to crack". Jack whispered to Joe.

"Shh! As long as she isn't going to put a rope around our necks I'm fine with the mess". Joe replied.

The two brothers turned their attention back to Robin as she spoke up.

"Now Renee said you four are the Dalton gang and that she found you trespassing"? Robin asked.

"Um yeah...But only because we were running from Robert's men who were wanting to hang us". Joe said.

Robin let out a deep sigh.

"Robbie"! Robin said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that you boys had to go through that and although I can excuse you for trespassing I can't let you go do to your actions as the Daltons". Robin said.

Robin got up from her chair and made her way to the front of the desk facing the Daltons.

"As punishment for your crimes I...I". Robin trailed off.

The Daltons watched as the older woman slumped to the floor crying.

"I can't do this"! Robin cried.

"I didn't want to be put in charge of a settlement! I only came to Nevada in hopes of finding my..my". Robin continued.

Averell picking up on the distress from Robin got up and knelt by the crying woman placing his hand gently on her shoulder. The remaining brothers tensed up afraid that Robin would scream with Averell being so close to her thus attracting the attention of Renee.

"Averell get back here you idiot"! Joe said through clenched teeth.

Joe glanced over to Jack and William whose eyes were glued to the door expecting Renee to burst in at any moment. Joe's attention then went back to Averell who began to speak up.

"Finding your what Mrs. Robin"? Averell asked.

"My baby"! Robin bellowed tears streaming down her face.

"My beautiful baby boy, my nightmares had been getting better lately and I had hoped that was a sign that I was getting close to him". Robin sobbed.

"You lost your baby! That must've been horrifying! I know I would be horrified if I had gotten separated from my Ma". Averell said.

"My brothers keep saying I need to move on, but something inside of me keeps telling me he's alive". Robin said.

Joe watched as Averell continued to listen to Robin. Joe felt bad for the woman he really did but right now he had more pressing issues to focus on rather than finding a rich woman's kid.

Joe's thoughts soon paused on that sentence, Robin was the owner of this piece of land and that meant her word was law. If Joe could somehow win favor with the youngest Kingery sibling then maybe she would award the brothers amnesty. The gears in Joe's head began turning as he thought of ways to accomplish this though one solution was obvious.

Joe approached Robin who had been calmed down by Averell.

"Listen, Mrs. Robin I'd like strike a deal with you". Joe said.

Robin looked down at Joe in confusion.

"A deal"? Robin asked.

"Yes, my brothers and I will go out and search for your son. If we find him then in return we'd like to be granted amnesty and sanctuary in your part of the territory. Does that sound fair"? Joe asked.

Robin thought on Joe's words deeply. These men were criminals but Averell seemed very kind for an outlaw. Robin would do anything to have her baby back but she needed to be smart and not risk the safety of her people.

"I'll only agree on these conditions. First, you four are not to commit any crime whatsoever while in my town. Second, Renee will oversee the four of you and whatever order she gives needs to be followed and finally, you are not to harm one hair on my son if you happen to find him". Robin said firmly.

Joe looked back at his brothers who all nodded in agreement.

"Deal"! Joe said as he shook hands with Robin.

Robin smiled a bit as the hope of being reunited with her boy returned.

While all of this was going down Averell had been exploring the room looking at all the shelves. He came across a book shelf that contained what to Averell looked like a flute. Suddenly finding an interest in it Averell took the strange flute and stashed it away in his shirt.

Before their departure Robin tried her best to give a description of her soon though it was hard to since she lost him a few decades ago and wouldn't know what he'd look like after so much time had past. The best she could do was describe her son's eye and hair color along with the estimate of how old he would be at this point in time.

And with that the Daltons headed off.

"Joe, why did we agree to this? Mrs. Robin's son could be anywhere in the world right now"! Jack said.

"Yeah we'd have an easier time finding a needle in a haystack". William agreed.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Just allow Robin to hand us in to Lucky Luke or let Renee toss us back into Robert's territory"? Joe said.

"Besides even if we don't find Robin's kid this'll buy us some time to figure out a way to loose Lucky Luke". Joe added.

By this time Lucky Luke had returned from his search for the Daltons. He decided to take a break and return to check on Brigham and the others.

"That green poodle sure had a nasty temper". Rantanplan said.

"That's because that poodle was a cactus". Jolly replied.

The trio continued forward until Luke noticed a man slumped down in the sand crying.

"Brigham"? Luke asked the disheveled man.

He looked up to the cowboy before managing to get to his feet.

"Oh Mr. Luke it was horrible absolutely horrible! I didn't know where to begin on the adobe project so I enlisted the aid of the Kingery siblings, but they took things way out of line. Before I knew it the siblings had my own followers abandoning me and starting their own settlements. Now the entire Mojave is in a huge battle"! Brigham said.

"Wait the Kingery's are fighting each other"? Luke said surprised.

"Yes and it's all my fault! I wasn't the strong leader my people needed"! Brigham cried.

Luke focused his gaze on the area containing the four territories before turning his attention back to Brigham.

"I'll go see what's going on. Got any advice on which sibling I should talk to first"? Luke asked.

"Try Tony his territory is the one marked by a black club. Just follow the train tracks you can't miss it". Brigham said.

And with that Luke headed off into the direction Brigham had pointed out.

"Averell put that thing away"! Joe yelled.

Averell had been fixated on trying to get the flute to work but it appeared that there was something stuck inside.

"I just wanted us to have some music while we were travelling". Averell said.

"That ruckus is going to draw attention dummy, now put it away"! Joe ordered.

"Well I think some music would be nice right about now". Came a voice.

The Daltons froze on the spot, they knew that voice.

"Grr Lucky Luke"! Joe yelled.

The Daltons quickly drew out their firearms. All except Averell, who had returned to trying to get the flute to work.

With ease Luke was able to disable the three brothers with a single bullet.

"Come on let's get you four back to the prison. I still need to talk to the Kingery siblings about this feud and get them to stop it". Luke said.

Luke began tying up Joe.

"So what were you four doing out here anyway? This place seems a bit far off to rob a bank". Luke asked.

"For your information cowboy we were trying to help stop this feud by helping Mrs. Kingery reunite with her kid". Joe replied.

By now Luke had moved on to tying up William before looking back to Joe.

"You got in trouble and made a deal with her didn't you"? Luke said.

"Yup". Replied Jack.

"Yup". Replied William.

"Whose side are you guys on"! Joe said angrily.

Luke laughed at this.

"You could have fooled me Joe; I thought you four had gone off to win it big in Vegas". Luke said.

"C'mon Averell your next". Luke said as he approached Averell to tie him up.

"I think I almost fixed the flute"! Averell said happily.

He took in a deep breath before Luke noticed the flute in Averell's possession.

"Averell wait that's not a flute that's a blow-"!

Luke was cut off as Averell exhaled freeing the dart that was stuck inside. It shot out from the blow gun with tremendous force. The three ties up Dalton brothers ducked down as the dart whizzed past them. The dart soon bounced off a rock before passing the brothers again. Luke tried to take aim but the dart was ricocheting off various rocks and cactuses it was making it hard to concentrate. Luke could see his shadow it looked panicked like it was trying to warn him of something but before Luke could turn around he felt something pinch the back of his shoulder. The dart had hit him.

Luke's vision began to blur as he quickly realized that Averell had gotten a blow gun with a tranquilizer dart that had been loaded inside. Luke tried his best to fight to keep conscious but the effects of the dart won and Luke fell to the soft sand knocked out.

The Daltons looked at Luke in disbelief.

"Did...Did we just beat Lucky Luke"? Asked William.

Joe walked up to Luke and with his foot gave the cowboy a few probes to Luke's ribs. Luke didn't respond.

"He's out cold". Joe said.

It took Joe a few seconds to process what just happened before a huge grin spread on his face.

"Lucky Luke's out cold! HA HA! This is our chance! Averell untie me quick"! Joe said happily.

Once Averell undid his brothers binds Joe quickly ran over and grabbed his gun.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time"! Joe said as he pointed the gun at Luke.

"Adios cowboy"! Joe said smugly.

"Hey Joe". Averell interrupted.

"Averell can't this wait until later"! Joe said.

"I don't think it can if you're planning to take Luke out". Averell replied.

Joe let out a loud moan.

"Fine Averell what is it"? Joe asked.

"I was gonna say why don't we take Lucky Luke back to Mrs. Robin"? Averell asked.

Joe's eyes bulged in fury.

"Are you crazy? This is the perfect opportunity for use to rid ourselves of this cowboy and you want to just pass it up"? Joe yelled.

"Well yeah. Lucky Luke fits the description Mrs. Robin gave us. Why don't we take him back to her"? Averell asked.

"Why why"? Joe steamed.

"Because he's Lucky Luke"! Joe yelled as loud as he could.

Averell looked sadly disappointed.

"But we made a deal with Mrs. Robin to help her find her son. C'mon Joe how would you feel if Ma got lost? Wouldn't you want someone to find her and bring her back home"? Averell asked.

Joe began to tear up at the thought.

"F..Fine, but if Luke isn't Robin's kid I'm taking him deep into the desert and finishing him off"! Joe proclaimed as he wiped the tears from his face.

Averell and William picked Luke up and placed him on top of Jolly Jumper.

"Wake up cowboy, I don't know what the Daltons are planning but knowing them it isn't going to be good". Jolly said hoping that at any moment the lonesome cowboy would wake up.

"Shouldn't we tie Luke up"? Asked Jack.

"We can't we promised Robin not to bring harm to her son if we found him". Joe replied.

With that the Daltons headed back to Robin's territory.

Robin was back at her desk sorting out papers and writing up topics for the first settlement meeting she had planned for that week. Robin had found herself in a slightly better mood then she had been since the split up of her brothers. As she continued her work when a knock came from her door.

"Come in". Robin said.

"Good evening Mrs. Robin". The Daltons replied as they walked in.

"Hello again Dalton brothers. How is your mission going"? Robin asked.

"Well Mrs. Robin I think we might have found a contender, bring him in boys". Joe said as he signaled Averell and William.

The two brothers came in with Luke still out cold in their arms.

"Robin meet Lucky Luke the lonesome cowboy". Joe said.

Robin looked at the cowboy with a worried look.

"Is he alright"? She asked.

"Oh yes he just had an accident with a tranquilizer dart that's all". Joe said.

Averell and William placed Luke on the couch.

Robin walked up to the cowboy to get a better look. She gently held Luke's face observing every detail.

Joe stood on the side sweating with anticipation.

"So...Are we off to a good start"? Joe asked.

Robin didn't respond instead she just stood in front of Luke shaking.

"I..I need a second opinion". Robin said shakily.

With that Robin yelled out for her friend Renee. The woman's footsteps could be heard rushing towards the room. Out of fear the Daltons quickly braced for impact as Renee entered the room.

"Robin! Are you alright"? Renee asked.

Robin signaled for her friend to come closer and pointed to Luke.

"Renee doesn't he look like him"? Robin whispered.

Renee glanced over at Luke focusing on the cowboy before speaking.

"I can't say for sure. Let's bring him into the guest bedroom so I can take a closer look at him". Renee said.

Renee looked over to Averell and William signaling them to pick Luke up and follow her to the bedroom.

As the group made their way to the bedroom Jack looked over to Robin.

"Um Mrs. Robin why do you need Renee to help you confirm if Lucky Luke is your son"? Jack asked.

"Renee was my mid wife when I gave birth to my boy, besides my husband and me Renee would be the only other one who would be able to recognize my baby. Plus, I do tend to get a bit overexcited at the chance that I might have possibly found my child". Robin said blushing out of embarrassment at her last statement.

Once they entered the guest bedroom Luke was placed on the bed where Renee began her observation.

Outside Rantanplan had managed to find his way back into Robin's territory currently looking for Lucky Luke.

"Gee I wonder where that cowboy ran off to? I bet I can find him better from up here". Rantanplan said as he climbed onto Robin's roof.

Rantanplan noticed the window nearby and looked in. Inside he found Renee poking and prodding the cowboy. At this sight Rantanplan became hysterical.

"Oh no Lucky Luke has been taken by aliens and their experimenting on him! Quick someone help"! Rantanplan barked as he jumped off the roof into a haystack before running into the night.

Jolly Jumper was in the nearby stable pacing back and forth in worry, ignoring the dog's constant barking.

"Please be okay cowboy". Jolly said as he gazed up at the light coming from the second story window.

Inside Renee had been checking the shape of Luke's ears.

"Hmm... Ears match". Renee mumbled to herself.

She then ruffled through Luke's hair before finally moved to Luke's eye carefully opening Luke's eyelid.

"Interesting". Renee stated.

"Renee is it really him"? Robin asked hopefully.

The other woman stood up to her full height before turning to face her friend and the Daltons.

"We've seen many people who claimed to be Robin's son, but Lucky Luke appearance wise matches up 100%". Renee said.

"Wahoo"! The Daltons cheered.

Robin stood there hands covering her mouth as gentle tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So does this mean Luke is Robin's baby"? Averell asked.

"I want to say yes but we can't just go by looks alone". Renee said.

Renee walked up to her friend and placed her hands on Robin's shoulders.

"Robin I know you want to find your son badly and I really want you to find him too, but just because Mr. Luke looks like him doesn't mean he is your boy. I'm not saying this to be cruel I just don't want you to get badly hurt if Luke turns out not to be the one". Renee said in a sympathetic tone.

"I understand, but how will we be able to finally determine if he's my son or not"? Robin asked.

"I don't know what else we can do besides question Luke when he wakes up, but if we think of something else will try it". Renee said.

Robin nodded her head in agreement before hugging her friend before addressing the Daltons.

"This is the first time we have ever come to finding my baby and for that I am truly grateful to you four. As a token of my appreciation I'd like to host a banquet in the Daltons honor". Robin said.

"Thank you Mrs. Robin". Said the Daltons, with a big smile on their faces.

"Finally food"! Averell said happily before rushing out the room.

Renee and the others followed in a calm manner leaving Robin alone in the room.

She placed a blanket over Luke before blowing out the candle. Just as she was about to leave the room she turned back to face the cowboy.

"Good night Luke". Robin said before finally exciting the room and closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had soon arrived in the desert and slowly enveloped the land with its warm light. It slowly crept over the four separate territories waking up its inhabitants.

Luke slowly began to stir awake. His head felt groggy and his body felt weak from the effects of the tranquilizer. He struggled to sit up straight but finally managed to do so.

"Ugh. What was in that dart?" Luke asked himself as he rubbed the temples of his forehead.

He started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened last night. Luke recalled that he was on his way to talk to the eldest Kingery sibling before he ran into the Daltons. The Daltons, that word quickly brought back Luke's memories. He was just about to tie up Averell when the other managed to fire off a blow gun which had been mistaken for a flute. Luke had been hit by the tranquilizer dart that was inside before passing out.

Out of instinct Luke quickly jumped to his feet readying himself for a brawl with the Dalton brothers. He soon regretted it as dizziness took over causing Luke to drop to his knees.

Luke took a moment to let the dizziness subside before getting back to his feet this time slowly. Luke observed the room around him noticing it was too nice of a place for the Daltons to use as a hideout.

"They didn't tie me up either that's strange". Luke said to himself.

Luke saw a chair in the corner of the room that had his holster and revolver as well as his hat. Luke found that really odd. If the Daltons had taken him hostage why would they leave him his revolver?

Luke scratched his head in confusion before he heard the door behind him click open. Luke quickly rushed over to his revolver before a female voice spoke out.

"Don't you dare grab that gun cowboy"! The voice demanded.

Luke froze as the door opened reveling Renee who had a trey of food in her hands.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm, just thought I bring you some breakfast". Renee said.

Luke looked at the woman with suspicion.

"Who are you and how did I end up here"? Luke asked.

"My name is Renee I'm a friend of Mrs. Kingery's. You were brought here last night by the Daltons". Renee replied.

Luke gave a look of surprise.

"Wait the Daltons brought me here? What would make them do such a thing"? More importantly why haven't you guys locked them up yet"? Luke asked.

"We were going to lock them up but the short Dalton managed to strike a deal with Mrs. Robin". Renee said.

Luke remembered Jack and William mentioning that they made a deal with Robin in order to get out of trouble.

"Joe told me that they were trying to stop the feud by helping Robin find her kid but I don't see how that has anything to do with...me". Luke trailed off.

"Wait don't tell me that the Daltons think I'm Robin's kid"? Luke asked.

Renee nodded her head as Luke finally pieced it together.

"Wow I never realized how desperate the Daltons were to escape to try to hand me off as the son of the woman who is promising their freedom". Luke chuckled.

Renee however did not find this funny.

"Mr. Luke although the Daltons did make the deal out of desperation you are the closest man I have ever seen that resembles Robin's son". Renee said.

Luke looked at her with surprise.

"You're kidding right? You actually believe I'm Robin's son"? Luke asked.

"Appearance wise yes, but other than that I cannot say for certain". Renee said.

Luke took his hat from the chair and placed it on his head.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you and Mrs. Robin, but I'm pretty certain I'm not the guy you folks are looking for". Luke said as he put on his boots.

Luke was about to leave the room before Renee spoke up.

"How can you be so certain"? She asked.

Luke turned around at the door to face Renee.

"Do you have parents waiting for you at home"? Renee asked.

"Well no". Luke responded.

"Did you even know your parents"? Renee asked.

"Um, no I'm an orphan". Luke replied.

"Then how can you be certain that Robin isn't your mother"? Renee questioned the cowboy.

"I just ... it just seems impossible". Luke said.

"Nothing in this world is impossible Mr. Luke. Just look at yourself you can shoot faster than your own shadow, that would be considered impossible yet here you are". Renee said.

Luke fell silent at Renee's words.

Renee could see the confusion and uncertainty in Luke's eyes. Her face became one of understanding as Renee sympathized with Luke knowing very well that today his whole world could change. She placed the trey on the table.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast? You missed dinner while you were out so I bet you're pretty hungry right about now. As for the son thing, don't worry about that we'll talk about it later". Renee said.

"Thank you". Luke said.

Renee left the room leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

Luke was able to keep the thoughts of possibly being Robin's son at bay by thinking on how to handle the current situation with the Daltons and the feud between the four Kingery's. But those thoughts about Robin didn't stay away for long though as Luke knew in the end he would need her to help stop the feud and to try to convince Robin to deny the Daltons sanctuary.

Once Luke was done with his meal he finished getting ready for the day before heading downstairs mentally preparing himself for what lie ahead.

Luke soon found himself in front of Robin who had her back to him unaware of the cowboy's presence. He tried to get the words out to say hello but Luke was finding it quite difficult. Luke could feel the words get caught in his throat as a bead of sweat rolled off his brow. Just as Luke finally managed to open his mouth Robin had turned around with a look of surprise taking over her face as she spotted the cowboy.

"Oh, Luke I didn't see you there, did you sleep well last night"? Robin asked.

"Yes mam I slept like a bab, log I slept like a log". Luke said hastily.

"I bet you did, that tranquilizer sure had you out for quite some time". Robin said.

The two stood in an awkward silence before Luke managed to speak up.

"Where are the Daltons"? Luke asked.

"They're in the guest house still sleeping. Why do you ask"? Robin questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about denying them sanctuary". Luke said.

Robin looked at Luke her eyes softening and showing regret.

"I can't let you take them unfortunately at least not yet". Robin said.

"I know Renee told me about the deal". Luke said.

"Luke I understand that this must be very confusing and frustrating for you but I'm just trying to find my son". Robin said.

"How can you be sure it's me though"? Luke asked.

"I don't know and that's what's frustrating. My heart keeps telling me you're the one but I have to be realistic with the chance that you could not be my son". Robin said.

"Well we need to figure out something. I can't just let the Daltons run around freely to do whatever they please". Luke said.

A nearby father clock chimed grabbing the attention of Robin and Luke.

"I think I might have an idea". Robin said.

Moments later Robin and Luke were back upstairs each with a few pieces of paper, quill, and bottle of ink in their position.

"Renee told me about you being an orphan. I don't know if you wanted that information out but I thought that we could write down parts of our lives. For me I'll write down the day I lost my baby". Robin said.

"And I write the day I was found"? Luke asked.

"Correct, with our stories we can determine if they match up or not thus proving whether or not your my son". Robin answered.

"And we'll be in separate rooms so nobody cheats". Luke said.

"Yes, Renee will read our stories after we're finished". Robin said.

And with that the two entered their respected rooms and began writing.

Downstairs the Daltons had joined Renee in waiting to see if they had truly found Robin's son. Even Rantanplan and Jolly Jumper came along though Jolly could only observe through an opened window.

An hour or so passed before Luke came downstairs. He handed his paper to Renee before sitting down on a wooden stool next to the window Jolly Jumper was viewing from.

"He's shakier than a bald cat in winter". Jolly said concerned for his human friend.

"Cat where"? Asked Rantanplan.

A few moments later Robin came downstairs handing her paper to Renee.

Soon the Daltons, Lucky Luke, and Robin found themselves sitting around Renee eager to hear the results.

"I hope she's gonna read us a fairy tale I always like those". Averell said.

"Shh, she's starting". William said hushing his brother.

Renee grabbed Robin's paper first and began reading.

Robin and Renee were traveling with a small caravan on its way to California.

Two months prior Robin had given birth to her son and her relatives living in San Francisco were eager to see the newest member of the Kingery family.

The path they were on was very bumpy from the many rocks that lay about.

This in turn woke up Robin's infant son who had previously been sleeping. Robin did her best to calm down her baby eventually managing to do so though the peace didn't last for long as the wagon she was in ran over another bump in the road.

"Are you sure there isn't another path we can take? This path seems a tad to bumpy". Robin said.

"Sorry Mrs. Kingery but this is the only path that can get us safely past the Indian territories". Said the wagon driver.

"Well are there at least any towns nearby? The baby really needs his nap plus he's probably getting hungry". Robin said.

Renee sat next to Robin as she brought out the map.

"Strange, there doesn't appear to be any settlements on or around the path we're on. Are you sure this map your brother gave you is legitimate"? Renee asked.

"It should be he's taken this path many times to map out the plans for his next project". Robin said.

They continued down the path. Along the way one of the two accompanying caravan guards noted the high number of coyotes in the area.

"Better pull out your pistols boys these coyotes might be a problem if they start getting to close". The driver said as he readied his weapon.

The small group kept their eyes peeled as they continued on ready to scare off any varmint that thought to go after their group.

However the wildlife wasn't their only problem as a band of men mounted on horseback started racing towards them from the back. The caravan driver pulled to the side thinking that the group behind them just wanted to get by.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case as the group began opening fire on the caravan.

"Bandits take cover quickly"! Shouted the second guard.

The driver quickly handed the reigns to Renee before jumping off.

"You need to get you, your friend, and the baby to safety. Just keep following the road and whatever you do don't stop for anything"! The driver commanded.

Renee gave a firm nod in agreement before ordering the horse to continue on.

The wagon jolted up and down as they made their raced down the path. Robin clung to her baby for dear life while also grabbing the side of the covered wagon in order to prevent them from being thrown about the wagon.

The bandits were soon catching up again though it appeared that there were fewer of them this time.

"Robin try tossing some of the stuff back there maybe we can try slowing those varmints down". Renee said.

Robin did just that as she managed to push out a large wooden chest that exploded into pieces as it made contact with the grown. Robin managed to toss out smaller items before the bandits began opening fire.

The baby wailed as Robin took cover.

One of the bandits pulled out a bow and arrow. They sit the tip of the arrow on fire before launching it.

The flaming arrow hit the back of the wagon setting the covered part a blaze. Robin quickly made her way to the front of the wagon as the flames made their way forward. Renee hopped onto the horse pulling the wagon.

"Robin over here quickly"! Renee called out.

Robin reached the outer front of the wagon. Renee reached her hand out to help her friend and the baby onto the horse. Maintaining her balanced Robin reached out her one free hand towards Renee. Then the wagon ran over a huge rock and Robin was sent flying.

Time seemed to slow down as Robin was airborne. She held her son close to her chest and tightened herself into a ball to protect her baby from the impact.

Time sped up again as Robin violently slammed into the ground. The force caused Robin to bounce off and be airborne once more but this time for not as long. The back of Robin's head impacted with the ground and she lost conscious right then and there.

"Hey I think she's waking up"! Came a voice.

Light began to enter robin's vision as she slowly gained conscious. Blurry figures soon became recognizable faces as the images began to clear. The first person Robin could make out was the wagon driver followed by Renee and the two guards who were badly beaten up.

Renee rushed to her friend's side.

"Robin, stay still your hurt bad". Renee said.

Robin looked up to the sky, the sun was no longer in its place instead the moon rose over head signaling nighttime.

As she became more focused Robin noticed that they were one bundle short.

"W... Where is the baby"? Robin asked weakly.

Renee and the others looked to each other in hesitation.

"Renee where is my baby"? Robin said in a demanding tone that was very unlike her.

The driver spoke up first.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kingery but we only managed to find you the others looked around but they couldn't find anything". The drives said regretfully.

"No"! Robin shouted as she fought to stand up.

"Mrs. Kingery please lay back down"! The driver cried out.

Robin got to her feet limping towards the horse.

"Robin I know you're worried but please stop you are to injured to go off searching"! Renee pleaded as she placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin pushed the hand of her dear friend away as she mounted the horse.

"My son could still be out there I can't just leave him to who knows what. I have to find him even at the cost of my own life". Robin said before signaling the horse to take off.

Robin could here Renee call out her name but the voice faded as Robin galloped into the night.

Robin's side burned as she followed the path of where she last saw the wagon. She pushed the pain down as she focused more on finding her son.

When she finally found the wagon it was a wreck, the clothes and other items laid strewn about the path leading up to the half burnt out wagon. Several coyotes circled around the husk.

Robin pulled out her firearm and shot into the sky successfully scaring off the wild beast.

Robin immediately jumped off the horse and began searching through the wreckage. She turned over every rock and looked into every nook and cranny. Somehow Robin even managed to push the wagon in order to see if her son had somehow ended up underneath but nothing. She looked around the surrounding area for any signs of tracks thinking that maybe someone took her boy but any tracks that passed by were completely erased by the wind.

Pain quickly gripped Robin as she let out a gasp while holding her side. She fell to her hands and knees. Robin listened in to her surroundings hoping, praying to hear the cry of a baby but all she could hear was the chirping of crickets.

Robin soon fell onto her back looking up into a beautiful starry sky which seemed to mock her with its beauty and stars clustered into their own little families.

Hoof steps could be heard as Renee rode up to the wreckage. She spotted her friend sitting on a crate crying.

Renee quickly ran up to her friend embracing the other in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Robin I'm so sorry". Renee said now joining Robin in the tears.

Robin cried out more and louder than before, but not from her physical injuries. No there was a pain that hurt much more and ran deeper than any physical wound could ever do.

Robin had lost her baby.

Back in the current time Renee finished reading Robin's story. The Daltons sat by crying as Renee finished Robin's piece.

"Th..That's just so sad"! Averell cried.

"She just lost her kid just like that"! Joe bawled.

Robin wiped a tear from her eye as memories of that day played in her head.

Renee looked up to Luke. Luke sat there pale as a ghost.

"Mr. Luke are you alright"? Renee asked.

Renee approached Luke who did not respond. As Renee got closer she noticed Luke mouthing something.

"R-E-A-D I-T". Seemed to be what Luke was saying.

Renee returned to the desk grabbing Luke's paper.

In his head Luke read what he had written down in his thoughts while following Renee's lips as she began to read.

"I was found by a cowboy named Sam outside the town of Nothing Gulch sometime during the day. He found me not far from a burnt out wagon. Luckily Sam found me at the nick of time as the wagon was being eyed by hungry coyotes".

The room became nothing but an echo of gasp as the realization of Luke's story sunk into their heads.

The stories matched.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky Luke is owned by Morris

Lucky Luke had many extraordinary things happen in his life. From performing in a circus, to meeting the president and other well known people like Calamity Jane , while meeting and beating famous outlaws like Billy the kid and Jessie James. But the one thing Lucky Luke never expected to happen was that he would meet his birth mother.

He'd never thought it would happen. When Luke was growing up he thought something probably happened to her and on rare occasions he'd thought that she simply didn't care enough to come looking for him.

Yet here she was arms wrapped around the lonesome cowboy in an embracing hug, crying tears of pure happiness all while crying out.

"My baby, my baby, my beautiful baby boy its you its really you! I knew you were still alive"! Robin cried out.

Everyone in the room appeared to be crying even Robin's strong as stone friend Renee and the Daltons were simply just bawling like babies touched by the reunion of a mother and her son. All except Luke who just stood in the loving embrace of Robin stunned to his core.

Robin finally let go off Luke still teary eyed.

"After so long I finally found you, my gosh you've gotten so big"! Robin said.

Luke looked down at her still stunned.

"I...I can't believe it I have a mo...mo..". Luke stumbled having trouble uttering that last word.

"Yes Luke you have a mother and I have my son." Robin said before planting a loving kiss to Luke's cheek.

"Hey wait a minute, so if Lucky Luke is your son does that mean he has a different name"? Jack asked.

"It's actually quite funny that your called "Lucky" Luke ". Robin said turning to her son.

"So my real name is Lucky then"? Luke asked.

"Yup, Lucky Jonathan Kingery ,born August 18, to Robin Kingery and David Rafferty, Height: 19.5 inch, Weight: 7.5 pounds." Renee replied.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? A mid wife remembers these sort of things". Renee responded.

Robin smiled once more.

"My dear Lucky you must have so many questions or do you still want me to call you Luke"? Robin asked.

"Um...Just Luke would do" Luke responded not expecting to be called just Lucky.

"Okay Luke it is"! Robin said happily once again hugging her son.

"Oh Luke I'm so happy for you, you finally found your Ma"! Averell said while joining in on the hug.

The next moments were spent with Robin showing Luke a photo album of the Kingery family. Apparently Luke had lots of great aunts and uncles along with their children and their children. A good portion of them were still around and would be eager to meet Luke according to Robin. Robin then moved on to the few baby pictures of Luke she had. The Daltons awed and laughed as Robin passed around the book. Luke tried to hide his reddening face as one pic was of him naked in a bathtub.

"Don't be embarrassed Luke I got a pic here of us in the tub, Joe's even crying in it". Averell said.

"Averell"! The brothers said blushing.  
"Oh and here's one of my brothers and me when were kids". Robin said pointing to the photo.

In it were Tony, Robert, Ace and Robin as children. Anthony tried to look professional while Robert did the same though he appeared to be bunny earing the other. Ace was chasing a small dog all while dressed in Indian attire and Robin sat on a little wooden rocking horse starring straight ahead.

"I just realized since these three are your brothers that makes them my uncles". Luke said.

"Yes, oh my I haven't told them yet Re.." Robin was interrupted by Renee.

"Already on it". Renee said. The sound of Morse code came out of the room.

"Do one of you Daltons know how to use smoke signals? The wires don't reach out to the Paiutes territory". Renee said.

"We'll do it". Came Jack and William.

Luke watched as the two brothers left the house before Luke turned to Robin.

"So I guess this means your going to grant them sanctuary right"? Luke asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I made a deal with the Daltons to grant them their safety in my territory if they found my son".

"And they did". Luke said disappointingly.

"But I had them agree to follow strict guidelines while in my territory plus Renee will be keeping an eye on them as well". Robin said.

"I still have a bad feeling about this". Luke responded.

Outside Jack and William were busy trying to contact the Paiutes.

"Wait does son have one puffs or two"? Asked William.

"Two". Jack replied as he finished the message.

"Think Ace saw it"? William asked.

In the distance a voice could be heard.

"YAAHOOO I'm an uncle"! The distant voice of Ace echoed.

Luke had taken Jolly back to the stalls. Luke needed some time to sort his thoughts out and some time with his trusty companion would do Luke some good.

" I'm just as surprised as you cowboy. Though as a person Mrs. Robin does seem like a nice lady certainly one that knows how to treat a horse well based on this fancy stable". Jolly said.

"I just don't know what to think about all of this Jolly. It all seems like one crazy dream or a really bad joke". Luke said.

"Well those tears Mrs. Robin were crying seemed pretty genuine to me". Jolly said.

" Think I'll just focus on stopping this feud with the Kingery's right now". Luke said.

"Good luck". Jolly said.

Joe all of a suddenly entered the stables.

"Oh hey there Lucky Luke I didn't see you there. Oops my bad I should be calling you Lucky Kingery since that's your real name". Joe said enjoying the look of discomfort on Luke's face that appeared when Joe called him Kingery.

" I don't know what you and the others are planning Joe but I'm keeping my eye on you so don't try anything funny". Luke said.

"Me do something bad after being pardoned by a sweet little old lady who has recently been reunited with her son? Never". Joe said.

"Well remember Renee is watching you too". Luke reminded.

"Of course I wouldn't want to do anything to upset her. Now if you excuse me I have a few errands to run. Have a nice day Mr. Kingery! Joe yelled the last part.

This caught the attention of the nearby residents and before Luke knew it he was being swarmed by people excited to meet him.

Robin watched Luke being swarmed by the townsfolk.

"Do you think Luke is going to be happy here"? Robin asked Renee.

Renee was wedeling a piece of wood before stopping to answer her friend.

"Honestly Robin I don't think so. Luke is a lonesome cowboy those type prefer to be out on their own and don't like to be tied down". Renee said.

"So you don't think he'd be willing to stay"? Robin asked.

"I'm afraid not, he'll more than likely head off as soon as this feud is over with". Renee replied.

Robin looked disheartened at this response.

"Seems unfair after all this time and all the searching, I finally find my son only to learn that I'll quickly loose him again". Robin said.

Renee placed her arm around Robin in a comforting embrace.

" It is unfair Robin, but that's how life works sometimes. For right now you just need to be grateful you found him and enjoy this time you have with Luke". Renee said.

"Your right. As much as I would love to have Luke here he'd be happier out there roaming the country". Robin said.

"I'd like to do at least one thing for him. I want Luke to know that his family loves him and that we're willing to make peace with one another. I want to throw Luke a party with all of the Kingery's and Rafferty's in attendance". Robin said.

"But what about the rivalry"? Robin asked.

"I just have to hope my brothers are willing to at least put their anger aside for one night for Luke". Robin said.

"I hope they'll behave too, but right now you might want to rescue your son before he ends up at the alter". Renee said as she pointed out the window.

Outside a group of young women had Luke backed into a corner.

Things had gotten out of hand for the cowboy as the inquisitive crowd that had gathered around him turned into a storm of woman who had surrounded him while questioning the poor cowboy about his romantic life and what kind of women he was into. Luke felt trapped he was so nervous he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest from being riled up. Luke couldn't even speak as some of the woman began arguing with each over on who saw Luke first.

Just as things were getting to out of hand Robin's voice rose above the crowd.

"Alright ladies that'll be all, Luke has had enough for one day". Robin said.

The women quickly stopped their arguing and straightened up.

"Yes Mrs. Robin". They replied before leaving in an orderly fashion.

Luke watched in amazement as the flock of ladies left.

"Thank you I thought I was a goner". Luke said.

"Not much of the romantic type are you"? Robin asked.

"Nope". Luke responded.

Robin gave a small

"How about we head to the saloon for a drink? I'm sure you could use one after having your nerves all jumbled up". Robin said.

"A nice cold lemonade sure sounds nice right about now thanks m..mo..Robin". Luke said still having trouble at accepting Robin as his mother.

The saloon was quite busy. Inside was a bustle of people as music from the piano could be heard over the crowd. The girls on stage were busy performing while the bartender was handing out drinks to paying customers.

He watched as Robin and Luke entered the saloon a huge smile beamed across the bartenders face.

"Robin glad to see you out and about today"! The bartender called.

"Afternoon Pork chop". Robin called back.

Pork chop came out from behind the bar and made his way toward the two. With each step the bartender caused the whole saloon to shake as his sized doubled the closer he got to the pair. He was a huge man with a bald head and sported an El Bandito mustache. Pork chop stood just above six foot and had a heavy frame.

"Ah Robin its good to see you smiling again! What brings you in today"? Pork chop asked giving the small women a hug.

"Just stopping by for a drink, hope you don't mind but I brought a guest". Robin said.

Pork chop turned his attention to Luke.

"Daw and who's this little guy"? Pork chop asked while lightly pinching Luke's cheek.

Luke starred at the man in confusion before Pork Chop let out a deep laugh while patting Luke on the back.

" Just kidding of course I know who you are Lucky Luke, you've been the talk of the town all day, plus I'd think I'd recognize my best friend's son"! Pork chop proclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you Por.." Luke was caught off guard as Pork chop lifted the cowboy into a hug.

Luke's hat fell off as his feet dangled in the air while Pork chop embraced him.

"My gosh you look like the perfect mix of your Ma and Pa and I know a two or thing about mixing"! Pork chop laughed as he held Luke out.

Pork chop placed Luke back on the ground before ruffling Luke's hair.

"So what can old Pork chop get for you two"? The bartender asked.

"I'll have a glass of sweet tea please". Robin said.

"One glass of sweet tea extra sweet coming up! Now what would you like kiddo"? Pork chop asked Luke.

"Just a glass of lemonade if you don't mind". Luke answered.

"And a glass of lemonade for the champ. I'll get on your two's drinks right away". Pork chop said as he made his way back to the bar.

Robin and Luke sat at a nearby table.

"Um so". Luke said.

"Oh that's just Pork Chop. He was friends with your father". Robin said.

"My...Father"? Luke asked.

"Yup"! Pork chop interrupted as he came by with the drinks.

"What you didn't think you just appeared out of thin air did you"? Pork chop asked.

"N..No I'm just still cooping with the fact that I have a m..mo.. family" Luke said.

"Your Pa and me go way back we worked as rail men for the Santa Fe line. He met your Ma when we worked in Arkansas and boy talk about nervous David was shaking like he'd been left in the middle of a blizzard with nothing but his long johns on every time Robin passed him by". Pork chop said.

"So Pork chop here thought it would be a great idea to lock the two of us in a boxcar so we could get better acquainted". Robin said.

"Well it worked didn't it"? Pork chop chuckled.

"Is he here"? Luke asked.

Pork chop and Robin's smiles soon faded into looks of sadness before Robin spoke up.

"I'm sorry Luke but your father is no longer with us". Robin said as she held Luke's hand in her own.

Luke slumped a little in his seat before he placed his other hand over Robin's.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he was a good man". Luke said in condolence.

"He was, if you want I have some pictures and items of his if you want to view them later". Robin said.

"Yes I think I'd like that". Luke responded.

"I can't believe it we're finally free"! Joe cheered as he exited the General store with his brothers.

"Now that Mrs. Robin has pardoned us we don't have to worry about going back to prison"! Jack said.

"Even Lucky Luke can't touch us while we're in Mrs. Robin's town"! William said.

"Speaking of Lucky Luke did you guys see the look on his face when he realized the two stories matched? That was priceless"! Joe said while trying to copy Luke's expression from earlier that day.

"Yeah I thought he was going to drop dead right then and there". Jack said.

"Who knew that the guy who put us in prison would end up being our ticket to freedom"! Joe said.

"I'm just glad we were able to help Mrs. Robin find her baby". Averell said.

"And the best part is we can still commit crime! All we have to do is rob or hold up someplace outside Robin's territory then book it back here and the lawmen won't be able to do anything to us"! Joe proclaimed.

"That's genius Joe"! Said Jack.

"Great idea Joe"! Said William.

"But Joe what about Lucky Luke? Won't he just chase after us or be waiting to arrest us before we get back to Robin's"? Averell asked.

"Not if he's to busy handling the Kingery's plus he's got his hands full reuniting with his Ma and helping her out with the town". Joe said

And with that the Dalton's pulled out their canteens.

"Three cheers for Lucky Luke Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray"! The Daltons cheered.

As evening began to approach Luke and Robin made their way back to the house.

Luke still didn't know what to make of all this. Having a mother, being part of a family that currently was on the brink of war, the Daltons, and of all the attention he had been getting.

As they entered the house Renee had walked up to them.

"Good news all of your brothers responded and they are all very interested in meeting Luke. Renee said.

"That's great news! Hopefully now we can take steps to stop this feud". Robin said.

"Unfortunately Robin they are not wanting to get together instead they want Luke to meet them on their territory". Renee said

Robin gave a disappointed look before Luke spoke up.

"Well at least its a start". Luke said.

Robin cheered up at this before Luke continued.

"So which one of the brothers will I be meeting first"? Luke asked.

"Don't know. They were in to much of a disagreement to decide so I told the Kingery brothers to each send a runner and the first one to get here will be the first to see you". Renee replied.

"Well I guess if we're going to have guest I should get dinner ready". Robin said before heading for the kitchen.

"And I better go check on the Daltons to make sure their following the rules. Luke you might want to head upstairs, people have been stopping by non stop today dropping off gifts for ya". Renee said.

Luke headed up stairs and sure enough the bedroom was filled with gifts from the townsfolk. Most of the gifts were flowers but Luke did receive new horseshoes for Jolly, A lifetime supply of lemonade curtesy of Pork chop, drawings from the towns children, a new suit from the local tailor, and a brand new saddle from the sheriff.

Luke noticed the banner which hung from the wall, it read "Welcome home Lucky"!

"This is too much". Luke said to himself.

Renee was surprised to find the Daltons behaving though their good behavior did not deter Renee's suspicion that they were planning something.

"Hello there Ms. Renee, what brings you by this time of day"? Averell asked.

"Just checking in. How are you four enjoying your sanctuary"? Renee asked.

"Oh we're enjoying it greatly"! Joe said.

"Yeah we spent the whole day making the house Robin gave us feel more homely". Said William.

Renee looked around to see that additions had been added to the house such as furniture and new paint on the walls.

"Glad to see you boys getting adjusted, wish I could say the same for Luke". Renee said.  
"Luke's not liking having a Ma"? Averell asked.

" I don't think he doesn't like her but I can see that Luke is having a hard time adjusting to having a mother and having so much attention on him". Renee replied.

"Well I can help with that". Averell said.

"You can"? Renee and the other Daltons said in surprise.

"Yup, I know lots about a mother's love I'll see if I can get Luke to understand that the attention Mrs. Robin is giving him is normal for Ma's and their babies". Averell said.

"I'm sure Robin would greatly appreciate that Averell just don't try to push Luke to much okay"? Renee said.

"Will do". Averell responded.

"Great. Now Robin wanted me to invite y'all over for supper so if your interested we can head over now". Renee said.

Luke stood on the at the door watching the three runners fighting over one another to reach Luke first.

"Hey I wanna play to"! Rantanplan said as he quickly joined the scuffle.

Rantanplan was able to distract two of the runners long enough for the third to slip by and reach Lucky Luke.

"Message for Mr. Luke from Robert Kingery". The runner said handing Luke an envelope with a diamond as its seal.

Once the other messengers saw that they had been beaten by Robert's runner the two quickly raced for Luke. The man from the Paiute tribe had reached Luke first.

"Brother Ace sends message for his lonesome cowboy nephew to meet him by Paiute territory when done with others". Ace's runner said.

"Sure thing I'll be sure to stop and see Ace after my meeting with Robert". Luke responded.

Ace's runner then pulled out a necklace with some sort of plant on it and gave it to Luke.

"Please wear this while in the Paiute land, the villagers fear that nephew Luke might be water baby". The runner said.

"Water baby what's that"? Luke asked.

" Water baby is dangerous water spirit that can mimic real baby cry in hopes of trapping a human. It is said that they will kidnap human babies and replace them. The village has heard of Luke's story and fear he might've been replaced by one. These herbs are meant to chase off the water spirit's". The runner said.

"I'll be sure to wear this while in the village". Luke said.

Ace's runner gave a quite nod in approval before Luke invited him and the others inside. The last runner was sent by Tony, he didn't talk much as he handed Luke the letter before entering the house.

Everyone was soon seated around a large dinning room table as Robin and Renee began handing out plates of lamb chops, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"Wow Mrs. Robin this looks really good! Did you make this all by yourself"? Jack asked.

"Its been a while since I last cooked and I thought it would be nice to start up again". Robin said.

The group sat down in prayer before eating.

" I just realized this will be the first meal Lucky Luke has had from his mom, what do think Luke is her food good"? Joe asked a sly smirk on his face.

Luke looked down at the food. With a bit of hesitation Luke managed to pick up a piece of the lamb chop with his fork and began chewing.

It was good, really good in fact. Luke was really surprised at how well done the food was.

"This... This is outstanding Robin". Luke said.

Robin seemed to glow at how much her son was liking her cooking.

"I'm so glad you like it, please help yourself to some more if your still hungry sweetie". Robin said.

Everyone continued with their meal all while having a nice chat with one another.

Averell sat next to Luke and noticed that the cowboy had stopped eating.

"What's wrong Luke? Don't you like your Ma's cooking"? Averell asked.

"I do and that's the problem". Luke said.

"Why's that a problem"? Averell asked.

"Her food it's better than Martha's". Luke said in regret.

"Was Martha the woman who took care of you after Robin lost you"? Averell asked.

Luke nodded his head.

"Well Luke I don't doubt that Martha loved you like her own but the truth is nothing can beat the love a Ma has for her child". Averell said.

Luke gave Averell a look of confusion.

"Think of it like a telegram, but its only connected to you and Robin". Averell said.

Luke understood little of what Averell was saying.

"So the reason this food taste so good to me is because Robin is telling me she loves me through her cooking"? Luke asked.

"Exactly"! Averell said.

"So does it taste just as good to you"? Luke asked Averell.

"Her foods really good but it doesn't match up to my Ma's cooking". Averell said.

"Because the telegraph connected to the two of you". Luke said finally piecing things together.

"Yup, the telegraph is connected to other people too but the connection ain't as strong as it is between Ma and child". Averell said.

Luke starred at Averell stunned at the wise words from the youngest Dalton brother.

After dinner Luke thought it would be best to head straight to bed in order to have an early start in the morning.

Before that he stepped into the kitchen where Robin and Renee were currently washing dishes.

"Did you need something Luke"? Robin asked.

"I just wanted to say goodnight before I head to bed and also to thank you for the dinner". Luke replied.

"It's no problem at all sweetie". Robin said.

Luke shuffled on his feet, nervous.

"Well, goodnight". Luke said.

The cowboy quickly gave a small kiss on his mothers cheek before heading upstairs.

Renee chuckled.

"See, everything will work out". Renee said.

Robin smiled happy to see Luke warming up to her.


End file.
